¿Me concedes esta pieza?
by Ryuunoko
Summary: —No puedo permitir que el diablo de mi mundo nos deje en ridículo ante los demás diablos. —Ella se quedó sin palabras, solo atinó a ruborizarse y retroceder. —Te ofrezco unas clases de baile. —Dijo Etihw regalándole una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Kcalb jamás en su vida había visto. — ¿Me concedes esta pieza?


**Disclaimer: **_Gray Graden The_ no es de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Ogekom y Deep Sea Prisioner.

* * *

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC, inspirado en el mundo de Gray Garden The. Regalo de no-cumpleaños para Kotomi.

* * *

**¿Me concedes esta pieza?**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Etihw no llevaba la cuenta de los meses en los que la guerra terminó, simplemente se había dedicado a su trabajo como dios, crear, reparar, reconstruir lo que una vez fue el Gris Jardín, esta vez sin temor a que una guerra destruyese su mundo, ya que lo reconstruía al lado del diablo.

Todo gracias al acuerdo de paz. Para Etihw, un día era mil años y mil años como un día, razón por la cual no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sentía como si hubiesen sido miles de años, por eso mismo, se sintió desconcertado al escuchar la declaración que su diablo le hizo un día, después de los largos e incómodos silencios que tenían a diario. ¿Por qué buscaban a Kcalb después de quién-sabe-cuánto tiempo de paz?

—Tengo una reunión de diablos. —Dijo en voz baja y con mirada distante, aunque hubiesen aceptado el acuerdo de paz, Kcalb seguía siendo ciertamente temible y oscura. —Iré.

— ¿Es necesario? —Preguntó Etihw no muy alegre con la información, ¿y si esos diablos se encargaban de hacerle dudar sobre el pacto de paz?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Ambos, dios y diablo se quedaron en silencio, ambos de cabello largo, cuyas poderosas presencias creaban un aura de poder y temor, en especial por sus (aterradoras) apariencias que no dejaban atrás, como si al cambiar por el ambiente de paz, mostrarían debilidad a su ex-enemigo.

Era algo estúpido, pero para ellos necesario, aun no confiaban demasiado uno en el otro.

**.**

Etihw, no era un espía, era dios, era normal que lo supiese todo, pero, cuando escuchó unos quejidos desde la habitación de la que alguna vez fue su némesis, la curiosidad lo embargó, razón por la cual, se acercó a la puerta oscura para escuchar los llantos de un diablo que no conoció antes.

—No quiero ir… —Se quejó Kcalb como si fuese a llorar, pero en realidad, estaba haciendo rabieta. — ¿Por qué Satanick planea ese tipo de reuniones?

—No puedes darles largas, hermana. —Dijo Wodahs con tranquilidad. —Si no deseas ir, di "No" claramente. Además, recordemos que está el factor de tu falla en el baile.

—No quiero ir. —Repitió Kcalb por milésima vez. —Pero si no lo hago… me tomarán por cobarde.

Wodahs suspiró. —En ese caso, tendrás que aprender a bailar. Si deseas… puedo enseñarte.

Kcalb miró con sorpresa a su hermana. — ¿En serio?

—No soy la mejor bailarina. —Admitió. —Pero sé pasos básicos del vals.

Un agradecimiento y un abrazo, Etihw no soportó más y se alejó de la puerta. ¿Esa chiquilla adorable era el diablo con el que se lanzaba miradas asesinas y tenía momentos enormemente incómodos? Wow, en serio, wow, jamás pensó ver esa faceta del diablo. Se sentía timado, ¿en serio peleó todos esos años con esa pequeña caprichosa? ¿Esa niña casi deja su mundo al borde de la destrucción?

—Dios, ¿está bien? —Preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Afortunadamente había retrocedido hasta las escaleras que estaban frente a la puerta del gran salón. Así que no se preocupó por ser "descubierto".

—Alela… —Miró a su compañero de bufanda, a él si no le supuso ningún problema dejar su antigua y amenazante forma, ahora, traía un suéter sencillo, pantalones a juego y una bufanda, todo gris. Había dejado el blanco atrás. —… No, necesito un trago.

— ¿Va a emborracharse? —Preguntó sorprendido. —Eh… No tenemos alcohol aquí.

—Con leche bastará.

Solo necesitaba ahogarse en algo para poder quitarse esa extraña impresión de la cabeza.

**.**

Alela le había dejado solo en la cocina, estaba mareado, no borracho, pero si con malestar, demasiada leche en pocos minutos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, teniendo cuidado con su afilada corona de diamantes blancos. Ya se sentía mejor, sí, ya había olvidado la imagen de un adorable diablo haciendo puchero y ahora se centraba en su horroroso dolor de estómago.

O por lo menos fue así hasta que Wodahs entró a la cocina.

—Buenas tardes. —Saludó amablemente.

—Hola… —Balbuceó dios evitando vomitar.

— ¿Estuviste hace unas horas en la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana? —Preguntó el ángel directamente.

Etihw sonrió con desgana, no estaba de humor para mentir. —Sí. —Admitió. —Lo siento, no era mi intención espiar.

El ángel jefe suspiró. —No quiero que saques provecho de esto, mi hermana está realmente preocupada por la dicha reunión de diablos. —Buscó un vaso, en el que sirvió un poco de jugo. —Es realmente tímida.

Dios enarcó una ceja y miró al ángel jefe. — ¿Tímida?

—Claro, ¿por qué crees que es callada generalmente?

Le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la cabeza, ¿tímida? ¿No era que lo odiaba? Vaya, para ser dios era algo despistado.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —Preguntó el chico confundido.

—Porque. —Dijo la mujer mirándole cansada. —Esto no es muy diferente a la guerra, ustedes siguen planeando tácticas estúpidas como ocultar sus personalidades al otro para no conocerse mejor. Etihw, mi hermana ama el Gris Jardín, no haría una declaración de paz en vano, dejando de lado su reputación de diablo. Es orgullosa. —Sonrió levemente. —Esta situación es fastidiosa, lo único que hacen es volver de este acuerdo una hipocresía.

Y se fue. Etihw sabía que Wodahs tenía todo el derecho de decir lo que dijo, ella, como Alela, cambió, sus ropas blancas pasaron a un uniforme gris. Simbolizando la unión del _negro _y el _blanco_. Suspiró, ahora su dolor de estómago había desaparecido.

**.**

Kcalb estaba incómoda, sentía querer encogerse o que la tierra se la tragara. Etihw no había dejado de mirarla desde que se sentó con ella en la mesa, en la que generalmente tomaban té.

— ¿Por qué el corte? —Preguntó al final dios.

Ella, no sabía si responder o no, no sabía qué hacer, eran muy pocas las veces que tenía una conversación _normal _con el dios de su mundo.

—Es para no tropezar. —Dijo sin mirarlo, aunque sin hacerlo, supo que éste no dejaba de ver cómo su flequillo era más corto y su cabello que antes estuvo hasta los talones le llegaba a la cintura.

—Has caminado antes sin tropezar por tu cabello. —Dijo Etihw buscando más conversación.

Una conversación que Kcalb deseaba que acabase. —Al bailar es complicado tenerlo largo.

Bailar, claro, había estado hablando de ello con Wodash anteriormente. Pero, ¿para qué quería aprender a bailar?

—Entiendo.

No más conversación, Kcalb retuvo un suspiro de alivio. Etihw se dio cuenta entonces, que Kcalb si era enormemente tímida.

**.**

Veía su reflejo en el espejo. La verdad, es que aquellos vestidos, aquella corona y ese peinado le recordaban los tiempos de guerra, pero los necesitaba, para infundir fortaleza.

Sin embargo, Kcalb dio el primer paso de cambio y él seguía atado a su túnica larga y completamente blanca. Suspiró. Ahora se fijaba bien, se veía realmente sombrío con ese estilo. Con sus poderes, achicó los diamantes de su corona, volviéndolos pequeños y quitándoles la punta. Ahora se veían inofensivos y ligeros.

Le gustaba. Pero no encajaba con su rostro. Miró su cabello, si Kcalb se cortó el cabello, ¿por qué él no lo haría? Wodahs tenía razón, ese acuerdo de paz se estaba volviendo una hipocresía. Con uno de sus diamantes cortó su larga cola de caballo, dejando su cabello demasiado corto. Aun así sonrió, le gustaba más ese estilo. Seguía la túnica.

Era hora de dar el paso a la verdadera paz.

**.**

—Buenos días. —La sonrisa de Etihw era un espectáculo que pocas veces se veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Alela estaba congelado. — ¿Dios?

Con cabello corto, corona pequeña y ropa modesta de tonos gris claro y blanco, Etihw se sentía rejuvenecido, sentía como si fuese a estrenar un nuevo juguete. Se estiró un poco y al ver a Wodahs no tardó en saludarla.

—Hey Wodahs, ¿qué hay de desayuno?

La chica le miró, abrió su único ojo sorprendida, decidiéndose a creer si ese era o no el dios que conocía. Pero lo que más le impactó, fue la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no había sido vista sino antes de sellar a Kcalb en el inframundo e incluso antes de las disputas con ella.

Aun así, sonrió orgullosa, se mostraba que dios estaba deseando cambiar.

—Tu solo di, yo prepararé lo que me pidan.

**.**

Ese día Kcalb iba a morir, en serio, primero, va a desayunar y se encuentra a un chico extraño de mirada despreocupada, luego, se da cuenta que es Etihw, (aunque éste no hubiese cambiado su forma de tratarla, la mirada relajada del chico le ponía alerta) y después Wodahs le cancela su práctica de baile por unos problemas en el la aldea, se iba con Alela y la dejaban sola en esa enorme mansión con el nuevo dios.

Pero no, ella no se quedaría sola con su anterior enemigo mortal, no, ella se quedó en la sala de música, donde antes ella y Wodahs iba a practicar. Y la reunión era al día siguiente, se sentía a morir.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Se cuestionó a sí misma en posición fetal, en una esquina del enorme salón.

Pero se puso alerta cuando escuchó unos pasos en la sala, miró, Etihw estaba frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su nuevo abrigo y la miraba con tranquilidad, la misma tranquilidad que había visto en el campo de batalla y en sus silenciosos encuentros para comer.

— ¿Por qué quieres aprender a bailar? —Le cuestionó sin mostrar demasiado interés.

Kcalb se puso de pie inmediatamente, no iba a mostrar debilidad frente a él. — ¿No debería un dios saber eso?

—Podría saberlo, pero prefiero que me cuenten las cosas. —Explicó sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Kcalb se quedó callada unos minutos antes de contar la verdad. —La reunión de diablos es mañana, y ésta reunión es un cotillón.

Todo era claro, Wodahs se lo había dicho, Kcalb era orgullosa, si iba a ir, obviamente tendría que bailar y debía hacerlo bien, de lo contrario, quedaría humillada frente a todos los diablos y demonios que fuesen a asistir a dicha reunión.

El diablo no dijo nada más, caminó en dirección de la salida, se quedaría en los jardines esperando el regreso de su hermana. Pero, el sonido de la música del fondo la frenó. Miró a Etihw, él había puesto a funcionar los instrumentos que ahora se tocaban solos.

— ¿Qué…?

Vio como dios se quitaba su abrigo, dejando debajo solo su chaleco y camisa blanca. Kcalb estaba realmente confundida.

—No puedo permitir que el diablo de mi mundo nos deje en ridículo ante los demás diablos. —Se ganó una mirada asesina, que instantáneamente se convirtió en una sorprendida y nerviosa al ver a dios haciéndole una reverencia.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, solo atinó a ruborizarse y retroceder. —N-no…

—Te ofrezco unas clases de baile. —Dijo Etihw regalándole una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Kcalb jamás en su vida había visto. — ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Era eso o quedar en ridículo, además, ¿cómo podría rechazarlo? No podía salir corriendo, ni enojarse, ni nada por el estilo. Estaba en territorio desconocido, no sabía qué hacer. Así que, como no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, decidió respirar profundamente y tranquilizarse, Etihw aún le ofrecía su mano y seguía reverenciado.

Aunque fueron enemigos, no podía dejarlo así. Se quitó su capa y tomó la mano de Etihw, algo dubitativa y realmente nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar el baile. Pero dios sí sabía. La jaló hasta el centro del salón, ella sentía que cada paso que daba era torpe, así que se agarró de la manga del otro brazo del chico para mantener el equilibrio.

—Relájate. —Le dijo Etihw regalándole una de esas extrañas y amables sonrisas que jamás le había dedicado antes. —No te dejaré caer.

—Te voy a pisar. —Dijo Kcalb insegura.

—Esquivaré. —Prometió tomándola de ambas manos, y acercándola más a él.

Empezaron con pasos lentos, los que se convirtieron en unos más elaborados, al final, ambos terminaron dando vueltas por toda la sala, la sonrisa por amabilidad de Etihw se volvió una real, le gustaba ver cómo Kcalb se asombraba al ver que conseguía seguir sus pasos.

Al final, ambos terminaron en el suelo, callados, la música todavía andaba pero esta vez para ambientar. Etihw lanzó una carcajada

—Eres muy buena, solo necesitabas un poco de práctica. —Le alagó sonriente.

Demasiadas sonrisas en un día. Kcalb asintió callada, minutos después, habló: —Gracias.

Etihw le miró un momento, luego le sonrió. —No es nada. —Miró al frente, callado, luego volvió a hablar. —Eres tímida, ¿verdad?

Ella se sintió avergonzada. —Mi culpa.

—No es nada. —Le restó importancia dios. —Así eres más adorable. —Eso último se le había escapado, pero al ver la mirada aterrada y nerviosa de Kcalb no se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. —Pero bueno. Ya estás lista para ir a tu reunión.

—Sí. —Asintió.

—No quiero que vayas. —Admitió Etihw, Kcalb le miró consternada. —Los diablos… sin ofenderte, son muy tramposos. —Eso Kcalb no lo iba a negar, en su mente estaba Satanick. —Y persuasivos. Temo, que una vez allí, te convenzan de dejar este acuerdo de paz.

Un pájaro sonó a la lejanía. Kcalb se quedó callada, eso claramente ya lo había pensado, pero no era tan débil como para dejarse llevar por unos idiotas que buscaban destrucción por placer. Sí, ella casi destruye ese mundo, pero jamás fue pro placer. Tenía sus motivos.

—Yo no quiero ir. —Dijo ella como ya lo había repetido varias veces a Wodahs.

Etihw le sonrió. —Eres muy tímida. —Suspiró. —Me divertí hoy. Creo que esta paz funcionará. —Kcalb asintió sin decir palabra alguna. —Oh… y… supongo que es buen momento para decir que lo siento.

— ¿Eh?

—Ya sabes… por sellarte en el inframundo, por matar a tus subordinados, por golpearte… por todo eso. —Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca. —Busqué el momento para decirlo, pero… Ninguno era bueno.

Kcalb lo entendía, los últimos días (meses) habían sido tensos.

—Yo… Lo siento también. Por todo.

Etihw se encogió de hombros. —Acepto tus disculpas, supongo.

Kcalb enarcó una ceja. — ¿Supones?

—Mataste a muchos inocentes, casi destruyes mi mundo, dañaste a Wodahs y me declaraste la guerra. —Señaló dios. —Unas disculpas no serían del todo suficientes. —Luego rió. —Solo bromeo.

Pero lo último Kcalb no lo escuchó, apenas habló de Wodahs, ya se había enojado. —Tú me encerraste en el inframundo. —Habló con rencor. —Y mataste a muchos de mis compañeros.

Etihw parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír nervioso. —Dije que lo sentía.

—Estaba OSCURO y FRÍO. —Recalcó enojada levantándose. — ¡Una disculpa no será del todo suficiente!

—Eh, tranquila, solo…

En ese momento, dos personas se asomaron por a puerta, Wodahs y Alela Grora habían vuelto, pero solamente para ver el desenlace.

— ¡Estúpido!

— ¡Eh, Kcalb, espera! —Para cuando Etihw se había levantado, Kcalb ya se había ido. —Rayos, solo era una broma.

— ¿Qué…? —Grora se veía totalmente confundido, pero no fue su compañero lo que lo espantó.

Fue el aura asesina de Wodahs, que con rabia le miró con su ojo. — ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?

Etihw debía aprender a tratar con Kcalb.

**.**

Al día siguiente, Etihw estaba solo en la mesa del salón de visitas, donde compartía las comidas con el diablo, la cual debería estar ya en su reunión. Pero, aun así, los sucesos del día anterior se habían quedado en la cabeza de dios. Se divirtió en serio con Kcalb y claro que quería repetirlo, incluso el "¡Estúpido!", había sido tan adorable a pesar de que después Wodahs le dio una patada en el estómago…

Suspiró, estaba preocupado, por primera vez en siglos, pudo divertirse con Kcalb, con el diablo de su mundo y se había sentido muy a gusto. Así que, cualquier cosa que los otros diablos le dijesen a ésta en la reunión, lo ponían nervioso, ¿y si la hacían cambiar de opinión con respecto a la paz?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Kcalb, que se veía seria y algo avergonzada. Se sentó frente a Etihw.

—Buenos días. —Dijo sin verlo a los ojos.

—… Creí que estarías en la reunión. —Dijo el azabache.

Ella carraspeó incómoda. —Cancelé. Dije que no quería ir y no fui.

Eso era un alivio para Etihw, que inevitablemente le sonrió. Ella se preguntó hasta cuando dejaría esa actitud tan agradable.

—Oh, Kcalb, lo siento por lo de ayer.

La susodicha lo miró un momento sorprendida, luego frunció el ceño mirando a otro lado. —No… no importa ya.

La sonrisa que dios tenía sería difícil de borrar, sentía por primera vez que esa paz si duraría, que podía estar así con Kcalb, sin peleas, como amigos. Quién diría que más adelante desearía ser más que un amigo para ella.

— ¿Sabes jugar Othello? —Preguntó curioso. Ella le miro y asintió.

Ese era el inicio de algo hermoso.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Hola! Aquí Ryuu de madrugada con un choque de inspiración.  
La verdad, amo esta pareja de Gray Garden y cuando vi la imagen dije: Debo escribir de ellos.  
¡No hay ningún fic en español de ésta pareja! O sea, de Gray Garden The.

Adoro esta pareja monocromática y como sé que a mi amada Kotomi le gusta también, se lo dedico a ella. Te adoro Kotomi *abrazo* espero te haya gustado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado. Y bueno, no es como si este fuese a ser mi única participación en este fandom, solo que estoy más centrada en el de Pokémon, aun así, nos veremos pronto ^^

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
